


Too Much Sense

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Drugs, Surprise Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Iwaizumi exhales, moves to tug the curtains in Oikawa's room shut more carefully, and says, "Aliens are real."





	Too Much Sense

**Author's Note:**

> For terrencelovesyou.
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 2](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11893225#cmt11893225)!

_Aliens are real,_ Oikawa tells him when they are twelve and stupid, bare knees skinned and warmed by the summer sun. He tells Iwaizumi this with the sort of certainty that makes Iwaizumi think of birds flying across fields in the autumn.

They are walking home; Oikawa is staring at the stars that are just staring to peer at them, the sunset drawing away the last of the day, and where he has a gap in his teeth where a baby tooth has fallen away.

That vehemence turned into obsession, Iwaizumi thinks wryly. He lets his fingers trail across the bookshelves packed with DVDs and paperbacks, binders of printed conspiracy theories and stuffed aliens plushes. They are eighteen and still stupid, and Iwaizumi can feel the gruff fondness creeping up the edges of his lips when he sees Oikawa watching him with sleepy eyes.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa complains, when Iwaizumi turns on the light, pulling his covers over his head.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi says, eyes scanning the room.

There's a pause, and Oikawa pulls the covers off of his face. His eyes are narrowed, scrutinizing Iwaizumi as if he has been replaced by a stranger.

Iwaizumi exhales, moves to tug the curtains in Oikawa's room shut more carefully, and says, "Aliens are real."

Oikawa blinks slowly at him, eyes starting to shine in excitement. "Iwa-chan," he says, soft.

"I should have believed you," Iwaizumi interrupts. "Just-- don't go outside. People are disappearing, and there are-- there are _things_ floating in the sky and it isn't _safe_." He pushes his hand roughly through his own spiked hair, exhaling sharply. "It's not safe, and you need to stay inside."

Oikawa frowns at him, doubtlessly about to argue that this is the perfect moment to go outside, to actually _meet_ aliens, and Iwa-chan isn't his _mom_ and can't tell him what to do. Because Oikawa is furiously smart but tramples over his own limits, until his strength and his energy is stretched tight over impossible boundaries.

"Don't argue with me," Iwaizumi says, quick.

"Iwa-chan, I know aliens are real," Oikawa says. "I've known that for a while now."

Iwaizumi wants to shout, frustration bubbling under his skin, because this isn't like when they were _children_ and aliens were a fun tale to spin.

"I know they're real," Oikawa says, finally climbing out of bed to press fingertips to Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Because you're not. Not anymore."

"What do you--"

" _Tell us your happiest dream,_ " Oikawa recites from memory, draws the sleeves of his nightshirt away to expose the patches plastered onto his skin, needles digging into the veins of his too-thin limb. They're easy to read, even in the blurring edges of the room. JOY. MEMORY OF A LOST FRIEND. ADVENTURE. " _We'll make it come true, in exchange for all the time you have left._ "

Iwaizumi catches Oikawa's hand, lacing their fingers together even as he feels the edges of his consciousness go dark.

Oikawa leans towards him, smiles sadly. “But you’re not him.”


End file.
